gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGM-119 Jamesgun
The RGM-119 Jamesgun is a mass-produced general purpose mobile suit. It appeared in the anime series Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, the manga series Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam along with the manga series Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Jamesgun is the successor of the RGM-109 Heavygun, it was developed in the early UC 100s by Anaheim Electronics for the Earth Federation Forces. Although a newly designed machine, the Jamesgun's basic design follows that of the RGM-89 Jegan without compromising performance. Its simple design made it easy to use and maintain, making it a fairly popular suit. At the time of its development, it was built with the most advanced technologies and up-to-date weapons. When the RGM-122 Javelin was introduced, it would share many components and designs with the Jamesgun, so many consider the two mobile suits as "brothers". Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Shield :Capable of blocking both beam and projectile weapons, the beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. The Jamesgun's beam shield is mounted on the left forearm. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Jamesgun has two beam sabers stored in the side skirt armor. ;*Beam Rifle :The Jamesgun uses a standard beam rifle for ranged combat that is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. ;*Beam Bazooka :A beam bazooka utilizes the same technology as a beam rifle, just on a larger scale. As it produces a larger and more powerful beam, the beam bazooka deals more damage than a beam rifle. When not in use, the beam bazooka could be stored on the rear waist armor. ;*Hook Shield :The hook shield is a Federation technology used mainly to collect space debris; because it needs to be able to resist strong impacts, it can also functions as a very sturdy solid shield. History The RGM-119 Jamesgun was developed in the first half of the second Universal Century, and first deployed in UC 0119. However, due to delayed production, it did not play an active role during the fight with Crossbone Vanguard in the UC 0120s. But by UC 0133, the Earth Federation was using both the Jamesgun and its successor, the RGM-122 Javelin. The Jamesgun was used to fight the Jupiter Empire's invasion, however it was difficult to assess how the Jamesgun fared against the Jupiter Empire's mass production mobile suits. It is known that they were little match for the Death Gale Team, which destroyed multiple Earth Federation bases that would had Jamesguns defending them. While the Jamesgun remained in service for many decades, its role was reduced to unglamorous tasks, such as providing security for material transport ships. As a result, the Jamesgun was a poor match against the more modern mobile suits employed by the Zanscare Empire during their invasion in the early UC 0150s. Variants ;*RGM-119D Jamesgun Desert Type Gallery jamesgun-cockpithatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch rgm-119-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit details rgm-119-beamrifle.jpg|Beam Rifle rgm-119-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber Xm-x1-patchwork hookshield.jpg|Hook Shield Jamesgun Head details.jpg|Head Details 0153.jpg|Color schemes (from V-Gundam Mobile Suit Variations) 0153 2.jpg|Color and marking schemes (V-Gundam MSV) jamesgun earlier designs.png|Jamesgun earlier designs Jamesgun earlier design Chest.jpg|Earlier design Gunpla OldJamesgun.jpg|1/144 Original RGM-119 Jamesgun (1993): box art JamesGun_d.jpg|1/144 Original RGM-119 Jamesgun: completed product sample with printing scheme Notes and Trivia References RGM-119 - Jamesgun - Specs Tech Detail Design.jpg|Features and specification External links *RGM-119 Jamesgun on MAHQ.net ja:RGM-119 ジェムズガ